


Воскреснуть

by Alre_Snow, Entrecote_of_Schrodinger, Northpoleowl, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: The Resurrection Chronicles [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Star Trek: Into Darkness, immortal au, the Crew learn Jim's Secret, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northpoleowl/pseuds/Northpoleowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Через пять месяцев после событий, известных сейчас как инцидент «Нарада», Джеймс Т. Кирк был назначен капитаном USS «Энтерпрайз». Ровно через 5 дней, 6 часов, 17 минут и 54 секунды после получения им официальных документов о назначении его на новый корабль он умирает от критической кровопотери на вершине покрытого травой холма в регионе Гррафгарр, на планете, известной в настоящее время только под обозначением Бета-6-4-D.Его лучший друг, доктор Леонард «Боунс» Маккой, находится рядом с ним в тот момент, когда он испускает последний вздох, а его сердце вздрагивает и останавливается.Полтора часа спустя Маккой намеренно вводит Кирку вещество, вызывающее у того сильный анафилактический шок и снова убивает его; в конце концов, он этого заслуживал — сколько можно ныть.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Revive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230942) by [InsaneSociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneSociopath/pseuds/InsaneSociopath). 



Сканеры «Энтерпрайз» показывали, что на планете не было ни разумной жизни, ни опасных диких животных.

Сканирование не сообщило команде о том, что растительный мир планеты богат и разнообразен — и по большей части невероятно плотояден и очень голоден.

Джима и Боунса не съедают заживо вместе с остальным десантом только потому, что Боунс в панике шагает назад, оступается, падает в глубокую яму и случайно утаскивает за собой ошеломленного Джима.

* * *

Боунс находит Кирка, только наткнувшись наконец на выход в обширную пещерную систему, в которую они, по-видимому, упали. Как ни в чём не бывало, Джим сидит посреди прохода на полу пещеры, и красноватый солнечный свет отражается от окружающей его лужи крови.

— О боже мой! Что ты наделал?! — с пылающими глазами орёт на него Боунс, руки которого машинально тянутся, чтобы в отчаянии схватиться за волосы.

— Я отрубил себе руку, — беззаботно пожимает плечами Джим.

— Ты... _ты отрубил себе руку_! — в ужасе кричит Боунс, заставляя себя действовать и хватаясь за закреплённый на поясе полевой медкомплект.

— Никто не видел, Боунс. Я же должен был освободиться из-под завала и как-то выбраться из пещеры!

— Проклятье, Джим! Ты _отрубил себе руку_!

— Она отрастёт снова!

— Как же я тебя ненавижу, — рычит Боунс, пережимая сделанным из бинта жгутом неровный обрубок локтя Джима, тщетно пытаясь остановить кровотечение. — Да будешь ты сидеть смирно, чёрт тебя подери! Ты же истечёшь кровью, если не дашь мне закончить!

— Просто дай мне истечь кровью, так будет быстрее, — вяло отвечает Джим, слабо отмахиваясь от испачканных рук доктора.

— Экипаж мостика наблюдает за твоими жизненными показателями, придурок! Как я смогу объяснить им, почему твой сигнал оброрвался? — вынуждая Джима лечь на фиолетовую, похожую на волосы, траву и продолжая игнорировать его протесты, Боунс засовывает зажим в петлю жгута на бицепсе Кирка.

— Боунс… — хрипло стонет Джим, запинаясь от боли. — Просто скажи… ошибка транспондера. Потеря сигнала. Помехи. Поломки. Что угодно. Не имеет значения. Да, и еще… Боунс. Боунс, обещай мне, что не расскажешь Пайку.

— О, да, я настучу ему на тебя, недоросль ты придурочный! — Боунс откинулся назад. — А теперь стисни зубы, это будет охрененно больно.

Боунс делает глубокий вдох и медленно поворачивает зажим на полтора оборота.

Джим кричит от боли, скрипя зубами.

А потом отключается, потому что его сердце остановилось.

Маккой смотрит на неподвижное тело своего умершего лучшего друга и глубоко вздыхает.

— Ты полный придурок! — мрачно хмыкает Боунс. — Мы с Пайком говорили тебе! Говорили же, никаких смертей! И всё же тебе просто необходимо было это сделать! Снова!

Он пинает безжизненную голень Джима и плюхается на траву рядом с ним.

— Полный. Придурок!

* * *

— Чёрт возьми, — скулит Джим, когда кислород внезапно возвращается в его легкие. — Боже, нервы в руке! _Нихрена себе печёт!_

— Вот только не драматизируй. Ты сам виноват, нечего было её отрубать!

— О господи, пожалуйста, убей меня снова, пока она отрастает! — стонет Джим, переворачиваясь, чтобы умоляюще посмотреть на Маккоя. — О, боже, пожалуйста, это так больно! Это как минимум одиннадцать! О боже, боже!

— Хренова королева драмы! — бормочет Боунс, возводя очи горе. — И перестань говорить «о, боже», или я засуну тебе в горло падд со словарём синонимов, пока ты им не подавишься!

Затем он прижимает к шее Джима гипо с концентрированной вытяжкой из моллюсков и вводит его прежде, чем Кирк снова начнёт скулить и стонать.

* * *

ЮСС «Энтерпрайз», обозначение NCC-1701, имеет стандартную вместимость в 832 члена экипажа, а также два десятка пустых гостевых и посольских кают. Прибавьте к этому количество доступных мест в медотсеке и койки в инженерном на случай аварии и получите способность в любой момент разместить 892 гуманоида одновременно. Больше, если члены экипажа согласны потесниться или спать посменно.

Из 892 имеющихся спальных мест в настоящее время используется 817. Из этих 817 человек только двое знают правду об уникальных особенностях Джима Кирка. Один из них — сам Джим Кирк.

 _Раз за разом_ наблюдая, как Джим бросается из крайности в крайность, как безрассудный сумасшедший (коим он и является), Маккой молча спрашивает себя: почему вся эта хрень происходит именно _с ним_?

* * *

В настоящее время они «наслаждаются» своей четвертой миссией с момента назначения некоего Джеймса Т. Кирка в качестве капитана «Энтерпрайз».

К счастью, только первая из них привела к гибели людей, и, что ещё более важно, только четыре человека знали, что одним из погибших был сам Джим. Рука Джима полностью отросла (Боунс наблюдал за процессом с отвращением и восхищением одновременно) чуть менее чем через три с четвертью часа после её первичной ампутации, и Боунс сумел вернуть их на борт только через 30 минут после этого.

Однако во время четвёртой миссии, похоже, стоит начинать готовиться к новым жертвам.

Они должны были выполнять только мелкие, незначительные задания. Учитывая молодость и отсутствие опыта у состоящего из вчерашних кадетов экипажа «Энтерпрайз», руководство Звёздного Флота крайне неохотно поручало кораблю что-нибудь хотя бы отдалённо похожее на стоящее задание. Боунс был полностью доволен простейшими задачами, которые только могло придумать руководство, но Джим и остальной командный состав постепенно начали проявлять недовольство.

Закончилось всё это тем, что в порыве фрустрации Джим в принудительном порядке организовал по ГолоВиду прямой звонок высокопоставленным офицерам флота, а затем успешно устроил скандал. Учитывая, что Спок во время последовавшего за этим спора необъяснимо встал на сторону Джима, в результате их каким-то образом отправили на эту миссию.

На миссию, которая явно не была лёгкой прогулкой.

Планета класса M с жителями, идущими по пути технологического развития. Если считать, что здесь не нарушался закон Ходжкина о параллельном планетарном развитии, промышленная революция на этой планете началась где-то около восьмидесяти лет назад. Разрастающиеся города постепенно покрывали поверхность планеты, было налажено массовое производство текстильной продукции, крупного металлопроката — и невероятного количества отвратительно густого чёрного смога.

Сами обитатели планеты были необычными гуманоидными гибридами, полумлекопитающими-полуптицами. Они были почти полностью покрыты перьями различных расцветок, отличались клювами всех форм и размеров и, согласно данным трикодера Спока, имели очень низкую плотность костной ткани. Две ноги, четыре руки _и_ , наконец, пара огромных крыльев. Непонятно было, сохранилась ли у них в процессе эволюции способность летать. Джим был твёрдо уверен, что сохранилась. Спок был решительно противоположного мнения.

А собственно миссия? Ну…

По своей сути это было простое задание из разряда «наблюдать и записывать». Простое, за исключением той части, согласно которой они должны были попасть в штаб правительства каждой нации на планете и установить там микроскопические приборы наблюдения — и при этом остаться незамеченными или необнаруженными с помощью устройств. Простое — за исключением того, что на планете было семь разных наций, поэтому им придётся сделать это семь раз. Простое — если проигнорировать то, что шесть из этих семи рас были погружены в невероятно жестокую мировую войну.

На планете была настоящая бойня, и Боунс был невероятно рад, что птичьи мозги пока не додумались даже до лампочек накаливания, не говоря уже о ядерной физике или варп-технологиях.

Так что они и отправились — Джим, Спок, Боунс, Сулу и два безопасника в красном. Вниз, на планету, едва достигшую эпохи пара и пытающуюся разорвать себя на части с помощью пушек и пороховых пистолетов.

И что действительно оказалось вишенкой на торте, так это то, что во время тайного проникновения в офис очередного лидера нации они были замечены одним из птицеподобных обитателей планеты.

Человек-птица каркнул, поднимая тревогу, выскочил на ближайший балкон и _прыгнул_. Вниз, с двенадцатого этажа. Когда, несмотря на протесты остальных, Джим бросился за ним вниз по лестнице и исчез, Сулу, к счастью, был рядом и последовал за ним.

— Что ж, думаю, это решает ваш спор, — наблюдая за тем, как человек-птица мягко планирует вниз к основанию здания, замечает Боунс, поворачиваясь к Споку

— Безусловно, доктор. Я нахожу, что вывод капитана относительно использования их видом крыльев необъяснимо точен. Признаюсь, в данный момент времени я не уверен, как именно их физиология подчиняется законам физики и аэродинамики таким образом, чтобы позволить им летать. Это затруднение очень меня тревожит.

Боунс усмехается и крепко хлопает Спока по плечу. Спок смотрит на него с вулканским эквивалентом недоумения.

— Я бы на твоём месте не спешил признавать поражение, Спок, — продолжает он посмеиваться, — это не полёт, а скорее _очень стильное падение_!

— Должен признать, возможно, вы правы, доктор.

— Я знал, что эту отсылку твои вулканские мозги не поймут. Ну ладно, пожалуй, нам лучше пойти поискать нашего умственно отсталого капитана.

— Предполагаю, это было человеческой шуткой, а не медицинским заключением.

— Э, нет, Спок, у Джима определённо не все дома. Он совершенно безумен и склонен к частым приступам заразного сумасшествия.

— …Доктор?

— Спок, я серьёзно. Например, в прошлом месяце он _отрезал себе руку_. Она так и осталась лежать в пещере под валуном.

— …Доктор?!

— Ну, ему стало лучше.

— Я не уверен, что в данном случае должно быть поставлено под сомнение психическое здоровье именно капитана.

— Просто вспомни однажды, что я _об этом тебе уже говорил_!

* * *

Джим не ловит человека-птицу.

Он спотыкается на лестнице и ломает себе шею.

Сулу приземляется на него сверху и моментально пугается до полусмерти.

* * *

Честно сказать, у Боунса тоже была неслабая паническая атака, когда он в первый раз увидел, как Джим с громким щелчком выпрямляет сломанную шею, разворачивая голову в правильном направлении. Конечно, в тот раз Джим повредил спинной мозг, сломав в процессе один из позвонков шейного отдела, и в течение двух дней страдал квадриплегией. Все это было настолько ужасно, что Боунс, бросив на ночь своего полностью парализованного лучшего друга с Крисом Пайком, сбежал и выпил половину нашедшегося в баре алкоголя, надеясь избавиться от тошнотворных воспоминаний.

Так что смертельная бледность Сулу и лёгкое заикание — это, на самомо деле, ещё сравнительно мягкая реакция.

— Всё в порядке, Хикару, — с почти невинной улыбкой произносит Джим. — Вот видишь, со мной всё хорошо!

Сулу протягивает руку и тычет Джима в шею указательным пальцем левой руки.

— Не-а! — говорит он, отчаянно тряся головой.

Спок молча стоит в углу, подняв бровь и делая вид, что не сбит с толку, потому что это будет выглядеть не по-вулкански. Боунс благодарит всех богов, которые могут его услышать, за то, что Джим закончил воскресать до того, как на лестничной клетке появились остальные.

* * *

— Он не может умереть, — позже этой же ночью неверяще говорит Сулу. Как только они сбежали с разрушенной войной планеты птицелюдей, Боунс притащил его в медотсек и стал лечить последствия шока. А потом затащил в свой кабинет, чтобы вылечить от воздействия Джима.

— Ну, вообще-то может, — со вздохом поправляет Боунс, разливая обоим ещё на два пальца хорошего скотча, — он просто не остаётся мёртвым.

В течение нескольких долгих минут Сулу в стену за спиной Боунса так, будто хочет взглядом просверлить там дырку, а затем наклоняется вперёд, хватая сразу всю бутылку скотча. Боунс не мешает ему пить прямо из горлышка.

* * *

— Вы бессмертны, капитан! — пьяно бормочет Сулу, когда Кирк наконец появляется, чтобы помочь Боунсу затащить рулевого в постель. — Это та-а-а-ак странно. Вы были мертвы, а потом перестали быть мёртвым. Никто ничего не должен узнать!

— Ого, это сколько ж он выпил? — спрашивает у Боунса Джим, пытаясь справиться с мертвецки пьяным Сулу.

— Он всё ещё в сознании, так что явно недостаточно, — подняв бровь, отвечает Боунс. — В конце концов, ему же пришлось иметь дело с твоей тупой задницей.

— Я _не настолько_ плох, Боунси!

— Хочешь поспорить, пацан?

Джим мудро отказывается от пари.

* * *

— Нибиру, да?

— Это примитивная планета класса М в центре Альфа-квадранта, — говорит им Пайк с главного обзорного экрана мостика. — Похоже, сынок, это будет довольно простое задание. Даже нет необходимости отправлять вниз десантный отряд, просто выйдите на околопланетную орбиту и проведите дальнее сканирование.

— Нам снова подсовывают незначительные миссии, — сухо комментирует Джим, явно не впечатлённый.

— Кто-то должен сделать это, Кирк, и, как справедливо указал адмирал Маркус, вы, ребята, находитесь ближе всего и имеете лучшее оборудование для этой работы.

— Но мы — корабль класса «Созвездие»! И мы буквально только что доказали, что можем справиться с более сложными заданиями!

— А мне плевать на это, — невозмутимо отвечает Пайк. Стоящий за капитанским креслом Боунс издаёт сухой смешок, заставляя Джима повернуться и бросить на него быстрый взгляд.

— Ближе к делу, капитан, — продолжает Пайк. — И если после этого в вашем отчете будет хоть намёк на жалобу, я лично прослежу, чтобы кто-нибудь на следующей неделе посетил вас и выпорол вас по заднице. Сопляк. Конец связи.

Обзорный экран потухает прежде, чем Кирк успевает ввернуть что-нибудь остроумное, и Ухура озвучивает подтверждение отключения связи.

Кирк сидит и недоверчиво смотрит на погасший экран.

— Он только что назвал меня сопляком по официальной связи? — задаёт вопрос в пространство Джим.

— Ну, он не ошибается, — с усмешкой говорит ему Ухура.

* * *

Нибиру, как обнаруживает Боунс к своему огромному неудовольствию, не оказывается стабильной тихой заштатной недоразвитой планеткой.

Это очень нестабильная заштатная недоразвитая планетка с _вулканической активностью_.

— Капитан, основной вулкан планеты вот-вот начнёт извержение плинианского типа* (*Плинианское извержение — извержение, при котором имеют место мощные взрывные выбросы магмы, сопровождающиеся массивными пепельными осадками. Данный тип извержений характерен для супервулканов и стратовулканов). Если позволить извержению начаться, то оно, вероятно, уничтожит почти всю жизнь на планете, включая примитивные существа.

— Какова вероятность, Спок? — отрывисто спрашивает Кирк, поворачиваясь лицом к своему первому офицеру.

— С вероятностью 89,76% произойдёт массовое вымирание 97,342% всех существующих на планете видов, капитан.

— Вот дерьмо! — красноречиво резюмирует Джим.

* * *

— Капитан, уже четвёртая попытка, _все дальние коммуникации вышли из строя!_

— Хорошо… Продолжай пробовать, Ухура!

— Как будто это не то, чем я сейчас занимаюсь, _капитан!_ — офицер связи отворачивается, сразу же возвращаясь к манипуляциям со шкалами. — Но если вы не заколдуете сумасшедшее магнитное поле планеты, то _ничего не получится!_

— О господи, Боунс, что мне делать? — отчаянно шепчет доктору Джим.

Боунс смотрит своему капитану и лучшему другу прямо в глаза.

— Предлагаю тебе найти способ взломать этот безвыигрышный сценарий и рассмеяться смерти в лицо, парень.

* * *

— Капитан, в кратер вулкана должен спуститься именно я: из всего нынешнего экипажа «Энтерпрайз» я обладаю физиологией, наиболее подходящей для противостояния давлению и экстремальным температурам.

— Нет, Спок, это должен быть я. Я капитан, это мой безумный план, так что рискнуть и взять на себя ответственность должен именно я.

— Напротив, капитан. Вы просто попросили нас предложить идеи, как предотвратить надвигающуюся катастрофу. Затем _команда мостика_ сформулировала этот, как вы выразились, безумный план из этих идей. Поэтому я делаю вывод о том, что согласно логике мы все должны нести ответственность за любые риски.

— Боунс! — Джим внезапно поворачивается к нему. — Скажи Споку «нет»!

— Спок, нет, — машинально говорит Боунс, не отрывая взгляда от своего падда, едва ли понимая, о чём ему говорят.

— Вот видишь, теперь по медицинским показаниям ты исключён из списка тех, кому разрешён спуск в действующий вулкан. Вместо этого ты можешь спуститься вместе с Боунсом в деревню и вывести туземцев из опасной зоны.

— Что?! — мгновенно забыв про падд, внезапно кричит Боунс, перебивая следующую волну протестов Спока. — Чёрта с два я спущусь на поверхность этой тикающей бомбы замедленного действия! А если она взорвётся?! Ты знаешь, что лава делает с плотью гуманоидов?! Ты когда-нибудь видел обугленное тело, оставшееся после прохождения пирокластического потока?! Вулканы — это неистовство и…

— Ага, мы поняли, Боунс, — с усмешкой прерывает его Джим. — Вулканы — это плохо. Пора готовиться к высадке. Скотти! Вот ты-то мне и нужен! Как ты отнесёшься к тому, что наш космический корабль превратится в подводный?

* * *

Боунс всегда считал, что Джим однозначно и серьезно сошёл с ума, но Спок, похоже, мог быть ничуть не лучше.

— Доктор, предлагаю взять свиток.

— Э-э, что?

— Свиток, которому они поклоняются, доктор. Полагаю, что если нам удастся забрать его, они будут вынуждены преследовать нас, чтобы его вернуть. И таким образом выйдут из зоны непосредственной опасности.

— А разве не вы постоянно твердили о Главной Директиве? Этот безумный план определенно предполагает то, что нас увидят… ох, ну прекрасно, он уже сбежал. Проклятье, Спок! Подожди меня! Спок!

* * *

В прикреплённом к уху наушнике комма Боунс слышит, как Ухура и Сулу отчаянно кричат Джиму, что им немедленно нужно вернуть его обратно.

А затем слышит их проклятия, когда тот отсоединяет трос и велит им возвращаться на «Энтерпрайз».

И _тут_ он замечает, что Спок бежит не в направлении пляжа.

* * *

— Ты, чёртов зеленокровый гоблин! Ты с ума сошёл! О, нет, нет, нет-нет-нет!

Боунс, не стесняясь, кричит, следуя за Споком в безумном прыжке с края скалы.

* * *

— Мы не можем транспортировать капитана обратно на борт вне линии прямой видимости.

— Народ! Просто уходите! Ледяной суперкуб активирован и вот-вот взорвётся! — Из-за ухудшающейся связи голос Джима прерывался потрескиваниями. — Просто оставьте меня и следуйте Главной Директиве! Одна моя жизнь против будущего развития целого вида!

— Капитан, я на 87,63% уверен, что если бы мы сейчас поменялись местами, вы бы решительно выступали за то, чтобы нарушить правила и вернуть меня на борт, невзирая на последствия.

— Спок. Скотти только что сказал, что «Энтерпрайз» придётся пролететь над облаком вулканического пепла, чтобы добраться до меня. Каждый местный житель сможет увидеть корабль! Это не просто нарушение правил, это мы разнесем правила на тысячу ку...

Коммуникатор трескается и замолкает.

— Проклятье, Спок! — кричит Боунс старшему офицеру, — если мы оставим его там, он будет нейтрализован вместе с вулканом!

— Я знаю, доктор.

— Джим никогда бы тебя не бросил! К чёрту правила, Спок!

Всё, о чем способен думать Боунс, это о Джиме, навечно запертом в гигантской кристаллической структуре, застрявшем в бесконечном цикле умирания и воскрешения. Он не может этого допустить. Просто не может.

* * *

Джим приземляется на транспортаторную площадку в куче чёрной сажи.

— Добро пожаловать на борт «Энтерпрайз», капитан Кирк.

— Спок! _Ты_ нарушил правила! Добровольно! _Ты!_

— Было... предположено, что ваше спасение является единственным приемлемым курсом действий.

Боунс фыркает в ответ на тактичную формулировку Спока и подходит к всё ещё лежащему на полу Джиму.

— Если бы предположение, о котором тебе сказали, _исходило из уст_ Спока, то я бы сказал, что земные свиньи способны летать.

— Ты угрожал выпустить ему кишки, не так ли? — шутливо шепчет Джим, позволяя Боунсу поднять его на ноги. Спасибо, Боунс. Потому что… ну, ты знаешь.

Маккой просто поднимает бровь и начинает тянуть его к медотсеку.

* * *

— Доктор, по поводу вашего предыдущего замечания.

— Да, Спок?

— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что стандартные терранские свиньи и другие представители рода _Sus_ действительно могут летать?

— Спок, я на сто процентов уверен, что обезболивающие с психотропным действием я колол Кирку, а не тебе.

— Но, доктор, в современную эпоху космических полётов и механической авиации вы должны учитывать, что логически всё, что нужно было бы сделать, — это поместить рассматриваемое животное в подходящий вид транспорта?

— Спок. Убирайся из моего медотсека. Сейчас же.

* * *

С потрескиванием падд Боунса оживает и разражается очередью пронзительных сигналов.

Маккой со стоном перекатывается в кровати и хватает устройство, нарушившее его сон. Когда он замечает имя под входящим видеосообщением, он всерьёз подумывает о том, чтобы сбросить звонок, проигнорировать его и попытаться снова заснуть.

— Чего тебе, пацан? — ворчит он вместо этого, принимая вызов, глядя в экран и щурясь от болезненной яркости подсветки. — Сейчас десять утра и наш первый день отпуска на Земле; лучше, чтобы это было что-то важное!

— Я знаю, Боунс, но я получил сообщение от Пайка!

— И что? Он постоянно с тобой связывается. Обычный недостаток оживших мертвецов, помнишь?

— Нет! Я имею в виду по официальному каналу! Вызывают Спока и меня! Он запрашивает официальную встречу! Ты же должен понимать, что это значит, верно?

У Боунса есть нехорошее предчувствие, что он действительно понимает.

— Если он устроит вам брифинг по пятилетней миссии, то я лично пойду туда, отрежу ему и пальцы скормлю их ему, чтобы он больше никогда не мог поставить свою подпись под чем-нибудь столь же нелепым. Я отказываюсь уходить в глубокий космос на такой срок!

— Нет в тебе духа приключений, Боунс! Ладно, бывай, мне нужно найти форму и встретиться со Споком, но я буду держать тебя в курсе!

* * *

К полудню Боунс всё ещё не получает от Джима известий и начинает волноваться.

Джиму не свойственно молчать, когда у него хорошие новости.

Значит, новости не хорошие

И это, без сомнения, _беспокоит_.

* * *

12:58. В дверь его квартиры звонят.

— Слава богу, — тянет он и подходит к двери, чтобы впустить Джима.

— Где ты был, парень? Я уже начал задаваться вопросом, не утонул ли ты в заливе или что-нибу… вы не Джим.

— Ничего, нас легко перепутать, — невозмутимо отвечает Пайк. — Оба высокие, хорошо выглядим, прирожденные капитаны из тех, кому свойственно открывать рот, чтобы сморозить какую-нибудь глупость.

— Ох, может, вы пройдёте внутрь, адмирал? У меня кофе на плите. И штаны, — внезапно смутившись, торопливо добавляет он, опустив взгляд на свои ноги. — Я собираюсь надеть штаны и притвориться достаточно взрослым.

Пайк с усмешкой проходит вперёд, а Боунс, бросаясь наутёк, поспешно скрывается в спальне.

* * *

— Кажется, я действительно облажался, Маккой.

— Кажется, что у вас, как и у Джима, есть тенденция преувеличивать масштабы сотворённой лажи.

— О, я совершенно уверен, что моя способность как лажать, так и преувеличивать масштабы сотворённого пиздеца старше самого существования мистера Кирка.

— Вне зависимости от происхождения, у вас обоих есть такая привычка. Так что вперёд, выкладывайте, что у вас произошло на этот раз?

Пайк отводит взгляд и делает длинный глоток из кружки, которую ему вручили, как только он вошёл маленькую кухню.

— Нибиру.

— О чём это вы? — спрашивает Боунс и вдруг холодеет.

— После прочтения ваших отчётов руководство Флота приняло решение понизить Джима в должности и перевести Спока.

— …вот дерьмо!

— Да, — вздыхает Пайк, свободной рукой с силой потирая лоб, — и они заставили меня донести новость до них обоих.

— Итак, теперь этот тупица обвиняет вас, как будто это вы забрали у него корабль, хотя на самом деле вы всего-то передали сообщение.

Пайк мрачно усмехается.

— На самом деле я вышел из себя и наорал на него. Сказал ему, что он незрелый и не заслуживает капитанское кресло. И я, возможно, непреднамеренно предположил, что его следует отправить обратно в Академию.

Боунс замирает посреди глотка и смотрит на Пайка.

— Когда я сказал «я действительно облажался», я имел в виду именно это, — Пайк снова вздыхает и отворачивается, чтобы упереться лбом в дверцу одного из верхних кухонных шкафчиков. — Я такой мудак. Я даже не злился на Джима. Технически он не совершил никакой ошибки.

— Да какого чёрта, о чём ты думал, ты, идиот!? — восклицает Боунс.

— Я вообще не думал! — кричит Пайк, разворачивается и начинает метаться по кухне. — Я вспыльчивый ублюдок с тревожным расстройством, и я не подумал, прежде чем открывать рот! Насколько мне известно, у них было полное право нарушить Главную Директиву и остановить этот вулкан, но некоторые флаг-офицеры — и дня не сидевшие в капитанском кресле за всю свою _жизнь_ — ну, они считают, что Джим оказывает дестабилизирующее влияние на Спока и соблазняет его своим безрассудным поведением. Прибавь к этому тот факт, что их официальные отчеты о миссии не совсем совпадают…

— Что? Да, знаете! — прерывает его Боунс. — Э-э-э… Не то чтобы я читал их, — смущённо закашлявшись, торопливо добавляет он. — Только официальные документы. Команда «Энтерпрайз» неизменно соблюдает все правила, сэр.

— Конечно, Маккой, — фыркает Пайк, — мы оба знаем, что Кирк нихера не умеет их писать, и всё же этот отчёт грамматически был почти идеальным. Но речь на данный момент идет не о твоих незаконных исправлениях. Факт остаётся фактом: отчёты Джима и Спока не совсем совпадают. Если конкретнее, то _Джим_ утверждает, что несёт полную ответственность за решение остановить извержение, позволив при этом местным жителям увидеть «Энтерпрайз». У Спока же… _Спок_ настаивает на том, что он принимал решения единолично и поэтому именно он виноват в любых неудачах.

— И остальные из нас, полагая, что весь руководящий состав корабля должен разделить ответственность, вероятно, не помогли, — простонал Боунс. — Это было и в первоначальных отчётах Джима и Спока; должно быть, они изменили их перед отправкой.

— Нет, доктор, не то чтобы это особо помогло.

— Великолепно. Два самоотверженных идиота.

— Так или иначе, подавляющее большинство убеждено в том, что либо _вы все_ скрываете что-то более серьезное и, следовательно, лжёте в официальных отчетах; по-видимому, об этом свидетельствует ваша коллективная неспособность придерживаться одной версии. Это полная чушь собачья. Либо кто-то из них двоих, Спок или Джим, врёт и пытается скрыть свою ошибку, чтобы спасти свои шкуры. В любом случае очевидно, что ни одному из них нельзя доверять. Отсюда понижение в должности и перевод. И я был так зол из-за этого отвратительно недальновидного и несправедливого решения, что, когда Джим обоснованно запротестовал против него, я ехидно спросил его, а не солгал ли он на самом деле в своём отчёте.

— Христос всемогущий, Пайк! Неудивительно, что он наорал на тебя!

— А потом мы ругались долго, зло и не думая вообще. А теперь он умчался неизвестно куда, и я не могу найти его, чтобы извиниться. Я очень надеялся, что в расстроенных чувствах он пришел к тебе.

— Сэр. Мы должны найти его. Сейчас. Пока он не наделал глупостей.

— Не вопрос, Маккой; это и есть та причина, по которой я пришёл плакаться к тебе, а не к своим собственным друзьям. Давай, надевай пальто и ботинки и вперёд.

* * *

После двух часов бесплодных поисков Пайк предлагает им разделиться, чтобы охватить как можно большую площадь.

Боунс направляется к заливу и прибрежным парковым зонам; Пайк решает вернуться к кампусу и всем сосредоточенным поблизости барам.

* * *

_//Засёк. Задняя комната бара «У Гордо». В дальнем конце Хайленд Авеню. Всё ещё трезвый. Пока.//_

Боунс читает сообщение Пайка ещё два раза, прежде чем помчаться обратно к выходу из парка и к дороге. Надеясь, что ему удастся поймать аэротакси с первой попытки.

* * *

_//Вызвали на экстренное совещание. Джим со мной. Я приведу его к тебе позже.//_

Боунс расстроенно вздыхает, закрывает второй канал связи и сообщает таксисту адрес своей квартиры.

* * *

— Боунс.

— Иисусе, Джим, что, чёрт возьми, случилось?! Говорят, в Лондоне был мощный взрыв, а теперь ещё один здесь, в кампусе! Голонет сходит с ума! А ты дерьмово выглядишь! Это что там у тебя за спиной… никак _пламя_?!

Джим поворачивает свой падд так, что всё, что может увидеть Боунс — это его избитое лицо и чистую белую стену за его спиной.

— Я не должен… Боунс, это всё конфиденциально. Но… но всё равно всё это в течение часа уже будет в голонете. Просто… ты слышал это не от меня, хорошо?

— Джим…

— В штаб-квартире Звёздного Флота, в зале Дэйстром, произошёл теракт. — Он прерывисто вздыхает. — А _весь_ старший командный состав и старшие помощники, находившиеся в тот момент на земле, были в помещении. _Все они, Боунс_.

— Ох, твою ж мать! — яростно ругается Боунс и шокированно прикусывает костяшки пальцев.

— Боунс, — продолжает Кирк, явно еле сдерживая слёзы. — Пайк… он… они вернули ему «Энтерпрайз», поэтому он тоже был здесь. И. Все видели. Он получил мощный фазерный заряд в грудь. Спок пытался спасти его, но… я удивлён, что он не умер мгновенно. Но. Спок добрался до него сразу после этого. Блядь, Спок был с ним, когда он упал. Ты знаешь, когда он… и все вокруг нас кричали и умирали. И я бросил пожарный шланг в корабль ублюдка. Я имею в виду террориста. Он упал, но… О, боже, Боунс, все видели, как умер Пайк. Он же не сможет из всего этого выкрутиться без потерь! Что же нам…

— Кирк, сынок, давай, пойдём со мной, — ещё один хриплый голос врывается в передачу и камера трясётся.

— Арчер? — издали слышит Боунс по трансляции.

— Джеймс, давай же! У нас максимум пять минут, прежде чем кто-то заметит, что дыра в груди мистера Пайка начинает затягиваться. Мы должны перевезти его сейчас же.

— Но… мы же не можем просто вытащить его отсюда у всех на виду! В этой комнате полно народа! Они…

Размытое изображение видеосвязи пару раз дёргается, прежде чем окончательно погаснуть. Боунс широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит на экран, а затем пулей слетает с дивана.

Затем он хватает свои ботинки и медицинскую сумку и выбегает за дверь.


	2. Глава 2

— Сэр! Сэр! Вам сюда нельзя! Посторонним вход запрещён, вход только по пропускам!

— Я вам сейчас дам пропуск, — сердито рычит Боунс на лейтенанта безопасности, пытающегося помешать ему войти в штаб-квартиру Звёздного Флота. — Я врач Звёздного Флота и, чёрт побери, старший медицинский офицер «Энтерпрайз»! Мой капитан и его старший помощник оба находятся там, так что, может, вы _не будете_ мне мешать оказать медицинскую помощь им и любому бедолаге, нуждающемуся в помощи! Шевелитесь, чёрт возьми, там люди умирают!

Несмотря на его пылкую речь и постоянные попытки силой прорваться внутрь, офицер безопасности отказывается сдвинуться с места. Боунс ещё раз тщетно толкает его плечом, но обнаруживает, что его схватили сзади.

— Их смерти будут на твоей совести, ублюдок! — в ярости кричит Маккой, когда его оттаскивают от двери ещё два сотрудника службы безопасности. — Каждый человек, которого я бы мог спасти, но из-за тебя не имею возможности! На! Твоей! Совести!

* * *

Они грубо швыряют его обратно в толпу за кордонными барьерами. Боунс тяжело приземляется на спину и плечи, его медицинская сумка громко ударяется о тротуар рядом с ним.

— Вы пожалеете об этом! — кричит он им в удаляющиеся спины, игнорируя крики быстро окружающих его представителей прессы.

Затем он встает, отряхивает пыль со штанов и вытаскивает из сумки свой падд.

И набирает личный номер комма адмирала Джонатана Арчера.

* * *

Маккой с _большим_ удовольствием показывает троим сотрудникам службы безопасности средний палец, когда его сопровождают прямо через все контрольно-пропускные пункты к главному турболифту здания.

* * *

— Боунс! — кричит Джим через всё помещение. — Боунс! Сюда!

Конференц-зал Дэйстром похож на растревоженный улей. Несмотря на то, что ему пришлось бежать через весь кампус, а затем пререкаться с службой безопасности, Боунс попадает в помещение всего через 23 минуты после нападения.

В опустевшие оконные рамы задувает ветер, дёргая за одежду снующих туда-сюда людей, подметая пол и заставляя уцелевшие осколки стекла мелодично перезваниваться при соприкосновении. Порой над неумолкающим фоновым гулом раздается задушенный плач или низкий стон, когда те немногие пострадавшие, что еще ждут транспортировки в больницу, тянутся к снующему туда-сюда медперсоналу. Густой, приторный запах крови и обгоревшей плоти наполняет комнату, настолько резкий, что постоянно дующий сильный ветер не может полностью его развеять, и лампы над головой искрятся и мигают в своих поврежденных разъемах.

Боунс делает шаг вперёд по скользкому от крови полу, под ногами хрустят куски штукатурки и обломки перекрученного металла. Только благодаря медицинскому образованию и долгой практике ему удаётся сдержать тошноту.

* * *

— Джим! Джим, что, чёрт побери, здесь случилось?!

— Джон Харрисон случился, Боунс.

— Кто?

— Безумец в форме Звёздного Флота на вооружённом корабле.

— Парень, сделавший это, флотский? Чёрт возьми, Джим!

Джим больше не отвечает, вместо этого молча забирает у Боунса из рук пустой гипо и отодвигается так, чтобы тому было удобнее добраться до лежащей между ними потерявшей сознание женщины.

* * *

Они опираются на прохладный металл искорёженной стенной панели и наблюдают, как инженерная бригада заканчивает монтаж последнего силового экрана и снова запечатывает комнату от внешнего воздействия.

Боунс поворачивается, глядя на своего лучшего друга, который глубоко вздыхает и измученно откидывается на стену и закрывает глаза.

— Джим, — мягко говорит Боунс, осторожно кладя руку ему на плечо.

— Я должен был разобраться с этим быстрее, Боунс. Если бы я только понял раньше, я мог бы…

— Мог, должен был, должен был бы… Парень! Нет смысла гадать о том, что могло бы произойти! Ты жив, Спок жив, Пайк… ну, без сомнения, он скоро будет жив. Джим, давай на этом и остановимся.

— Но так много тех… А что если бы я был быстрее, Боунс?

— Джим, всё в порядке. Ты хорошо поработал, парень.

Кирк невесело усмехается.

— Мне почему-то так _не_ кажется, — и затем, прежде, чем Боунс снова успел запротестовать, сказал: — Господи, надеюсь, Арчер позаботится о Пайке как следует. Когда тебе практически разносит грудную клетку, это чертовски больно. Все эти органы, которые тебе нужно вырастить. А ещё всегда вся эта слизистая дрянь, которую извергают лёгкие, снова начиная работать. Фу!

— Джим, это отвратительно, заткнись.

— Она болезненно-жёлтая и, Боунс, она воняет. Она пачкает всё, руки, одежду — и _не отстирывается_.

— Я перережу тебе горло, чтобы ты заткнулся.

— Это почти так же плохо, как разрыв кишечника. Был однажды случай, когда мне…

— О, Иисус грёбаный Христос! Забудь, я пойду найду Спока и заставлю его пойти домой.

* * *

— Боунс, Скотти нашёл кое-что в обломках. Я пока не знаю, что это, но он говорит, что это важно, и я должен отнести это прямо Маркусу.

Леонард устало вздыхает, глядя на падд, и садится в кровати, потирая заспанные глаза.

— Наверное, мне стоит перепаковать свои походные вещи, а? — язвительно тянет он. — И убедиться, что запасы медотсека полностью восстановлены, так?

— Боунс, ничего не обещаю. Технически это больше не мой корабль. Пока.

Позволив ему секунду полюбоваться на ухмыляющееся лицо Джима, комм вырубается. Боунс всё равно возводит очи горе.

* * *

_//Внимание всему экипажу. Вылет «Энтерпрайз» запланирован на 1300. Немедленно начать посадку. Информация о загрузке прилагается. Дополнительная информация в последующих сообщениях. Кпт. Джей Ти Кирк//_

Мельком пробежав глазами сообщение, Боунс вновь кричит на двух техников, которые в этот момент грузят в шаттл медицинские кислородные баллоны, проклиная их за _криворукость_.

* * *

— Доложите о состоянии корабля, мистер Спок.

— К моменту нашего прибытия «Энтерпрайз» должна быть готова к запуску.

Боунс следует за Джимом на офицерский шаттл и закидывая оставшееся снаряжение в один из грузовых отсеков под сиденьем. Спок уже занял место, а Джим падает на сиденье рядом с ним, теребя воротник куртки.

— Капитан, — снова начинает Спок, и Маккою кажется, что его голос звучит почти нервно. — Спасибо за то, что попросили восстановить меня в должности.

— Не бери в голову, Спок, — фыркая, ворчит в ответ Джим

— Поскольку я снова первый помощник, выражаю решительное несогласие с поставленной задачей.

— Возражение принято, — тут же отвечает Кирк, оглядываясь назад на пристёгивающегося Боунса. — Поверь мне, Спок, мне они тоже не слишком нравятся.

— _Параметры_ миссии? — спрашивает Боунс, наклоняясь вперёд, ухватившись руками за верх Джимова кресла.

— Мы должны остановиться на краю нейтральной зоны и обстрелять торпедами Кронос. И взорвать Харрисона к свиньям собачьим.

— Подождите, разве это не родной мир клингонов? Мы собираемся выпустить по клингонам торпеды?! — восклицает Маккой. — О чём, чёрт возьми, думает Маркус?!

— Он в ярости, Боунс. Ты ведь знаешь, что это он завербовал Пайка? И он думает… ладно. Он видел смерть Пайка…

Маккой замечает, что Спок после этих слов отводит взгляд, на едва уловимое мгновение сжимая губы в тонкую нить.

— Действия, предложенные адмиралом Маркусом, не только противоречат уставу Звёздного Флота, но и несомненно ошибочны с точки зрения нравственности. Я считаю, что мы должны тщательно рассмотреть другие варианты, прежде чем слепо следовать приказам.

— Так мы и сделаем, Спок. Так и сделаем.

* * *

— Проклятье, Боунс, может, прекратишь это? Очень отвлекает!

Маккой понимает, что рассеянно играет с золотыми треугольниками на лацканах Джима как раз в тот момент, когда в шаттл заходит молодая блондинка, и одёргивает руки так быстро, что чуть не даёт Споку оплеуху. Совершенно не обращая внимания на бормотание Маккоя, Кирк немедленно выпрямляется, на лице появляется лёгкая ухмылка. Маккой переглядывается со Споком; если бы Спок был на это способен, уверен, они бы просто одновременно закатили глаза.

— Капитан. Офицер по науке Уоллес. По распоряжению адмирала Маркуса направлена на «Энтерпрайз». Вот приказ о моём переводе.

Спок поднимает бровь и демонстрирует ещё одно не хмурящееся вулканское выражение лица.

— Вы запрашивали дополнительного офицера по науке, капитан?

— Я бы хотел, но нет, — Джим ухмыляется, еще раз оглядываясь на Боунса. Тот молча называет Джима младенцем. — Посмотрите, Спок, она разбирается в физике и любит большие пушки. Вы прекрасно поладите.

— Впечатляющая квалификация. Но совершенно избыточная…

— Спок, — прерывает его Маккой. — Не расстраивай Джимми, говоря ему нет. Присаживайтесь, лейтенант Уоллес, и добро пожаловать в сумасшедший поезд, — усмехается он, пропуская её мимо себя, чтобы она могла сесть рядом. И пристегните ремни, потому что, без сомнения, мы сойдем с рельсов.

— Доктор, я нахожу ваше заявление озадачивающим, поскольку ни этот шаттл, ни «Энтерпрайз» не могут быть охарактеризованы как поезд.

В ответ на фразу Спока Джим открыто смеётся. Боунс лишь усмехается и опирается руками на спинку сиденья Кирка.

* * *

— Капитан!

— Мистер Скотт, какие-то проблемы?

— Да, сэр. Я как раз объяснял этому джентльмену, что не могу допустить любое оружие на борт этого корабля, не зная, что внутри!

— Мистер Скотт, мы с коммандером Споком знаем о проблемах с торпедами и предпринимаем шаги для их решения.

— Капитан, я не припоминаю…

— Уверен, у вас получится. Встретимся на мостике. Свободны.

Спок задерживается только на секунду, прежде чем кивнуть быстро выйти из инженерного ангара. Маккой смотрит, как он молча уходит, а затем снова разворачивается к Джиму — только чтобы найти его снова спорящим со Скотти по поводу спецификаций торпед.

— …поэтому я сказал: нет спецификаций — нет подписи! А теперь, если вы меня извините, мне нужно настроить варп-ядро!

И с этими словами главный инженер тоже удаляется.

— Боунс, мне действительно нужно поговорить с тобой наедине. Встретимся в медотсеке через десять минут, хорошо? — бросает ему Джим, убегая следом за инженером. — Скотти! Скотти, подожди! Мне нужно, чтобы ты…

Вскоре Джима уже нельзя рассмотреть среди членов экипажа. Не имея какого-либо выбора, Маккой вновь бросает взгляд на вызывающие беспокойство торпеды и уходит в медотсек.

* * *

— Джим, зайди сюда, — кивает он на дверь своего кабинета. Он едва упевает закрыть за ними дверь, прежде чем Джим начинает свою тираду.

— Черт возьми, Боунс, Скотти только что уволился, трюм забит подозрительным высокотехнологичным оружием, Пайк и Арчер исчезли с концами, адмирал Маркус действует хитрее, чем собака, прячущая пожёванный ботинок, а Спок сомневается в каждом моем шаге, потому что я не могу назвать ему и половины причин, по которым я веду себя как параноик!

Маккой смотрит на своего лучшего друга, терпеливо ожидая, когда тот перестанет метаться по комнате.

— Пайк и Арчер исчезли? — осторожно спрашивает он, как только Кирк делает пару глубоких вдохов и успокаивается.

— Да, — выдыхает он в ответ. — Я объяснил бы это ещё вчера вечером, но Спок околачивался рядом и мог услышать. Короче, после того, как я связался с тобой, мы с Арчером перетащили Пайка в помещение архива рядом с залом Дэйстром, а Арчер, воспользовавшись своим приоритетом, транспортировал его в больницу. Я удалённо взломал транспортатор и немного изменил координаты, так что он отправился прямо в бокс изолятора. Доктор Бойс ждал его там — ты ведь знаешь Бойса? Он хороший друг Пайка и он должен был сделать так, чтобы все выглядело, будто Пайк выжил после ранения в грудь. Без сознания, но жив, понимаешь? Но на тот момент, как мы с тобой покинули штаб-квартиру, от них не было никаких известий. Арчер сказал, что собирается туда.

— И теперь он тоже исчез, — заканчивает за него Боунс.

— Ага, вот именно. Ни один из них не отвечает на вызовы, и я не нашёл их на записях с камер наблюдения, которые одолжил с сервера медицинской академии. Никаких записей о том, что Пайк вообще туда поступал, а когда я пришёл домой к Арчеру, дверь была открыта, но там никого не было. Даже его собаки пропали. Никаких признаков Бойса тоже. Я собирался позвонить тебе, когда Скотти нашёл устройство для трансварпного перемещения.

— А Маркус? — спрашивает Боунс со всё нарастающим беспокойством.

— Здесь всё ещё хуже. Первое, что он сделал, когда я приехал, это предложил мне свои утешения в связи со смертью Пайка и сообщил, что его семья организует похороны.

Боунс чувствует, как его брови ползут вверх, к линии волос.

— Я проверил это по дороге к шаттлу. Кто-то изменил статус Пайка на «погиб в ходе боевых действий» пару часов назад. И это была не больница и не Арчер. Кодировка была неправильной. А если это все-таки был Арчер, я понятия не имею, в какую игру он играет или как он это сделал.

Он делает паузу, чтобы глубоко вздохнуть. Боунс протягивает руку и прижимает ладонь к его шее.

— Тем временем, — наконец продолжает Джим, — Маркус рассказал мне, что целью лондонской атаки было специальное подразделение безопасности. Отдел 33; тайные операции и все, что не проходит по официальным каналам. Этот парень, Харрисон, был оперативником. Мы должны были взять эти фотонные торпеды, уничтожить его ими, а затем убрать оттуда свои задницы, пока клингоны не поняли, что это мы стреляли по их планете. Боунс, он специально уточнил, что это неофициальное задание.

— Иисусе, Джим, эта затея выглядит сомнительно, на ней это огромными буквами написано.

— Блядь, Боунс, я просто не знаю. Может быть, он действительно думает, что Пайк мертв и расстроен этим? Но Пайк никогда не говорил о нем, понимаешь? Про Арчера — да, постоянно. Ногура, Эйприл или Барнетт? Да, они вместе выпивают. Время от времени он даже ворчит насчет Комака. Но Маркус? Он упоминал Маркуса только в профессиональном смысле. Я просто чувствую, что мной манипулируют, и мне это не нравится.

— И Скотти ушёл, потому что тоже почуял, что это все плохо пахнет, и ему хватило мозгов свалить прежде, чем это дерьмо польется нам на головы. Ты прав, парень, мы в полной жопе.

— И чертовски глубоко, Боунс. Чёрт побери всё, мне нужно на мостик, пора стартовать; я уже опоздал, а еще, чтобы временно заменить Скотти, мне придется отправить туда Чехова — как будто щенка на глубину бросаю, вдруг выплывет!

Сочувствующе улыбаясь, Боунс отпускает его и качает головой.

* * *

Система связи корабля издаёт звуковой сигнал, и Маккой останавливает последние приготовления к работе, чтобы посмотреть на ближайший экран.

— Вниманию экипажа «Энтерпрайз». Как большинство из вас знает, произошло нападение на официальное собрание капитанов. К сожалению, многие наши коллеги, среди которых и Кристофер Пайк, бывший капитан корабля и наш друг, получили тяжёлые ранения или погибли. Человек, ответственный за нападение, сбежал из системы и прячется на родной планете клингонов, куда, по его мнению, мы не полетим. Но именно туда мы и направляемся. Согласно адмиралу Маркусу, важно, чтобы наш полёт остался незамеченным. Напряженность между Федерацией и Клингонской Империей высока. Любой провокация может привести к началу полномасштабной войны.

Джим замолкает, тишина затягивается. Боунс задерживает дыхание, чувствуя, как растёт напряжение.

— Я лично возглавлю десантную группу, которая направится к брошенному городу на Кроносе, где мы захватим беглого Джона Харрисона. Затем мы доставим его на Землю, чтобы он мог предстать перед судом за свои действия. Ну ладно. Пойдем надерём ему задницу. Конец связи.

Боунс протяжно выдыхает.

— Хороший план, парень, — бормочет он себе под нос, вновь возвращаясь к сортировке перевязочного материала.

* * *

Весь содрогаясь, корабль неожиданно выпадает из варпа, и Маккой подаётся вперёд.

Едва восстановив равновесие, он разворачивается и бежит к турболифту.

* * *

С варп-ядром что-то не так.

Боунс мгновенно настораживается.

* * *

— Боунс? Хватит говорить метафорами. Это приказ.

— Джим? Не позволяй клингонам себя убить. Это тоже приказ.

— Заткнись и оставайся здесь с исполняющим обязанности капитана Сулу. Можешь предложить ему фигуральную поддержку. Ухура, Спок, за мной; пойдём на захваченном к'нормианском корабле.

* * *

Сулу, решает Маккой, может быть очень стремным психопатом. Когда захочет.

* * *

— Боунс. Встретимся на гауптвахте.

Маккой с облегчением вздыхает, наблюдая, как Джим, Спок и отряд краснорубашечников конвоируют своего нового пленника из ангара на палубу безопасности.

— Сейчас буду, капитан.

* * *

Перехватив Джима в коридоре, он идет рядом с ним и дружески подталкивает его плечом. Джим коротко улыбается в ответ, но, едва они поворачивают за угол, к гауптвахте, на его лицо опускается хмурое выражение.

— Какого черта он просто сдался? — спрашивает Боунс, мимоходом отмечая, что Джим успел переодеться в золотую капитанскую рубашку.

— Я не знаю. Но он только что в одиночку расправился с эскадрильей клингонов.

— Похоже, у нас на борту настоящий супермен.

— Или просто тот, у кого нет причин бояться смерти, — многозначительно говорит Джим, поглядывая на себя.

Маккой хмурится и тяжело сглатывает.

* * *

— 23-17-46-11.

— Парень, звучит как координаты.

— Они и есть. Я свяжусь со Скотти и попрошу его взглянуть.

— Сделай это. А я пойду на мостик, найду Спока и посмотрю, не сможет ли его компьютерный мозг распутать эту груду метафорических спагетти, торчащую из всей этой чёртовой миссии.

* * *

— Что? Ты собираешься открыть торпеду по слову безумца? Тебе совсем крышу снесло, Джим?!

— Почему он сдался, Боунс? В этом нет ни малейшего смысла…

— Знаешь, в чём что еще нет ни малейшего смысла? У меня есть список бессмысленных вещей длиной в сорок футов, и в этот момент на самой его вершине стоит «открыть сверхсекретную торпеду»!

— Это весьма веские доводы, капитан, — встревает Спок.

— Слушай, даже Спок со мной согласен. Тебе должно быть неуютно. Мне от этого точно неуютно. И правда, больше никогда со мной не соглашайся, Спок, это неуютно. Джим, это плохая идея; в смысле — ладно тебе! Ни у кого на корабле нет навыков, чтобы вскрыть четырехтонную шашку динамита!

Спок внезапно принимает такой вид, будто хочет что-то добавить. Маккой морщится, когда до него вдруг доходит, что он научился понимать невыразительную мимику Спока.

— В действительности, капитан, у нас есть компетентный в данном вопросе член экипажа.

Джим делает паузу.

— Да?

— Дочь адмирала, сэр.

— …какая ещё дочь адмирала?!

— Кэрол Маркус, сэр, хотя, подделывая документы на перевод, она взяла девичью фамилию матери.

— … да вы издеваетесь!

* * *

— Что?! Джим, блин, нет!

— Пожалуйста! Я буду любить тебя вечно!

— А почему не можешь пойти ты, черт побери? Если ты взорвешься, то просто срастёшься обратно. Не пойду!

— Ну, основная задача в том, чтобы не взорвать боеголовку и не взлететь на воздух самому, Боунс. Кроме того, у тебя рука _куда тверже_ , чем у меня, так что в этом случае вероятность случайно прикончить _дочь гребаного адмирала Маркуса_ гораздо ниже.

— Хорошо, но если я умру, то вернусь и убью и тебя за компанию.

* * *

Тяжело дыша, он лежит на спине на черном гравии планетоида. Его предплечье, там, где рука была зажата корпусом ракеты, опоясывает кольцо боли.

— Джим, — говорит он через коммуникатор, не заботясь о том, кто ещё может его слышать, — мне насрать, как сильно ты меня любишь, я никогда больше не буду участвовать в твоих самоубийственных идиотских выходках, слышишь?

* * *

А потом он встаёт и заглядывает внутрь ракеты.

* * *

— Боунс! Боунс! О, боже мой! Боунс!

Как только он сходит с транспортатора, Джим мгновенно обнимает его.

— Господи боже, Джим! Что, чёрт возьми, с тобой не так!?

— Ты чуть не умер, Боунс!

— Ну не умер же, — бормочет он смущённо под бесцеремонно-многозначительными взглядами ждущих в транспортаторной. Он несколько раз похлопывает Джима по спине, но тот всё равно не собирается его отпускать.

* * *

Переместив ракету в медотсек, они принимаются за извлечение спрятанной внутри криокапсулы. Технология крайне устарела, и до Боунса довольно скоро доходит, что любая попытка извлечь из криокапсулы лежащего в ней человека скорее всего закончится тем, что у них на руках окажется всего лишь замороженный труп.

Затем он проводит полное физиологическое сканирование тела с помощью основного трикодера медотсека.

И выясняет, сколько лет человеку в криокапсуле.

* * *

Они стоят вместе в дальнем углу медотсека. В другом конце помещения Спок помогает Кэрол Маркус окончательно извлечь криокапсулу из корпуса боеголовки. Склонившись к уху Джима, Боунс тихо произносит, чувствуя дыхание Джима жарким, влажным клеймом на его собственной шее:

— Джим, ему больше трёхсот лет. Знаешь, что это может значить?

— Они все могут оказаться похожими на меня…

— Целый экипаж бессмертных. Что будем делать, парень?

—Я не знаю, Боунс. Слушай, я возьму Спока и поговорю с Харрисоном, посмотрим, что он скажет.

— Ты уверен, что это мудро, Джим?

— Хорошо, у тебя есть идеи получше?

* * *

Боунс только начинает задаваться вопросом, действительно ли Джим собирается вернуться в медотсек, когда в окружении нескольких безопасников на пороге внезапно появляется Харрисон. Без Джима.

Не зная, что еще сделать, он заставляет мужчину сесть на край биокровати и подзывает медсестру, чтобы просканировать его каждым неинвазивным медицинским устройством, которое сможет найти.

* * *

— Скажи мне, где он, — требует Маркус.

Пауза.

— Он в инженерном отсеке, сэр, — отвечает Джим, его вздох слышен даже по внутрикорабельной связи. — Но я немедленно переведу его в транспортерный.

Маккой смотрит через плечо на человека, которого зовут Хан, а не Харрисон. На Хана, который явно не в инженерном.

— А мы его оттуда заберём, — заканчивает Маркус, и трансляция обрывается со звуковым сигналом.

« _Угу_ , — уныло думает Боунс, — _тобой точно манипулировали, парень_ ».

* * *

Корабль мелко вздрагивает, и знакомое басовитое гудение перехода на варп-скорость заставляет вибрировать палубу под ногами. _Слава тебе, господи_ …

— Что ж, хоть на месте не стоим, — говорит он вслух, проводя тепловым сканером вдоль лица Хана.

— Думаете, в варпе вы в безопасности? Заблуждаетесь, — говорит Хан без выражения. Почти без выражения — за исключением того, как многозначительно блестят его глаза при взгляде на стоящую рядом с Маккоем лейтенанта Маркус.

Глаза Кэрол Маркус резко расширяются, она поворачивается и выбегает прежде, чем Боунс успевает даже сформулировать «И что теперь?!»

* * *

— ТВОЮ МАТЬ, ДЖИМ! — Боунс кричит скорее по привычке, не имея в виду ничего конкретного. Просто первое же попадание в корпус его резко швыряет вперёд, на переборку.

— ПРИГОТОВИТЬСЯ К ПРИЁМУ РАНЕНЫХ! — кричит он, как только ему удаётся вернуться в вертикальное положение.

В четырех футах от него Хан бесстрастно наблюдает за тем, как он поднимается на ноги, выглядя, к большому раздражению Боунса, почти не затронутым взрывами и ударами, эхом раздающимися по всему кораблю.

* * *

Еще один, последний рев залпа прокатывается через «Энтерпрайз» и обстрел прекращается.

Маккой с облегчением глубоко вздыхает и продолжает заниматься сортировкой раненых членов экипажа, которые начинают поступать в медотсек.

Хан по-прежнему стоит совершенно неподвижно, ухитряясь выглядеть при этом почти самодовольным.

* * *

— Сэр, экипаж всего лишь исполнял мои приказы. Я несу ответственность за свои поступки, но это мои поступки — и только мои. Я готов сообщить, где находится Хан, но прошу, пощадите экипаж. Прошу вас, сэр. Я сделаю всё, что вы захотите. Только оставьте их в живых.

Боунс закрывает глаза и с трудом сглатывает, слишком хорошо понимая — Джим, вероятно, даже не знает, что его заявление было только что передано по всему кораблю.

* * *

Джим с выражением непреклонной решимости на лице врывается в медотсек, когда медсёстры уже успевают разместить всех раненых по койкам и залатать и отпустить пострадавших не так сильно.

— Расскажи мне всё, что ты знаешь об этом корабле, — требует он у Хана. Крутанувшись на стуле, Боунс видит, что за его спиной стоят ещё двое.

— В два раза больше, в три раза быстрее. Современное вооружение. И минимальный экипаж. В отличие от большинства кораблей Федерации, этот построен исключительно для ведения боевых действий.

— Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы заставить тебя ответить за то, что ты сделал. Но сейчас мне нужна твоя помощь.

« _Да_ , — думает Маккой, — _нам нужна вся чёртова помощь, которую мы можем получить_ ».

* * *

После того, как Джиму путём манипуляций удаётся уговорить Хана помочь ему, он наконец замечает, что Боунс вертит в руках мертвого триббла.

Когда Боунс говорит ему, что он с ним сейчас делает, Джим странно на него смотрит и открывает рот, но не комментирует; он бросает взгляд на Хана, и его рот резко захлопывается.

* * *

Когда он наконец узнаёт безумный план Джима о том, как справиться с огромным кораблем Маркуса, Боунс, беспрерывно матерясь, вновь торопливо натягивает свою синюю научную форменку и мчится на мостик.

Если Джим собирается провернуть ещё один глупый самоубийственный трюк, Маккой хочет быть там, где у него больше шансов справиться с возможными последствиями.

* * *

— Скажи мне, что это сработает! — бросает он Споку, пока они слушают, как Джим и Хан делают последние приготовления.

— Я не обладаю для этого ни нужной информацией, ни уверенностью.

— Умеешь же ты _утешить_.

* * *

Как только Спок нажимает на спусковой крючок и выталкивает Джима и Хана из выхлопного порта, Маккой вскакивает и занимает одну из компьютерных станций, отслеживающих их движение через скопление мусора.

— Джим, ты ушёл с траектории! — хрипит он, когда Кирк резко сворачивает, чтобы избежать мусора.

После этого он только молчит, так как горло от ужаса перехватило настолько, что говорить уже не получается.

* * *

— Они внутри! — с облегчением вопит Сулу.

Боунс закрывает глаза и переводит дыхание, которое он, к своему удивлению, всё это время задерживал.

* * *

Он с тревогой слушает из-за плеча Спока, как другой, старший Спок серьёзно сообщает им, что Хан Нуньен Сингх был самым опасным противником, с которым когда-либо сталкивалась их «Энтерпрайз».

* * *

— Вы случайно активировали торпеду, доктор Маккой. А ещё раз сможете?

— Зачем, чёрт подери, мне это делать?

— Так вы можете или нет?

— Черт возьми, я доктор, а не торпедный техник!

— Поэтому я и хочу, чтобы вы меня внимательно выслушали.

* * *

— Ладно, народ! — начинает Маккой, отчаянно пытаясь придать голосу уверенности. — Работаете в парах. Один из вас отодвигает это вниз. — Глухой звук. — А затем второй выдергивает вот этот кусок. Врубились? Да, и помните; работайте быстро, но, ради всей господней любви, _осторожно_!

* * *

— Боунс! Боунс!

Он оглядывается на звук голоса Кирка и улыбается. Подбежавшие на его зов медсестра и Ухура помогают Кэрол, а Джим, ухмыляясь, наконец получает возможность подойти к нему.

— Рад видеть тебя ещё живым, Джим, — сознательно преуменьшает он, все ещё улыбаясь.

Джим в ответ смеется и обнимает его.

* * *

— Ты помог Споку взорвать торпеды? — спрашивает Джим в плечо.

— Чёрт возьми, и правильно сделал.

Джим вздрагивает и, не разрывая объятий, чуть отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть Маккою в глаза.

— Боунс, он перебил экипаж Хана!

— Да брось, — усмехается он, — Спок _хладнокровный_ , но не настолько. Экипаж Хана _у меня_!

Выражение лица Джима превращается в смесь шока и замешательства, поэтому Боунс разворачивает его своими руками и указывает на дополнительное крыло медотсека. Где ряд за рядом аккуратно выложены криокапсулы.

— Семьдесят два человека-сосульки, — продолжает он, в его голосе нет ни капли юмора, — в целости и сохранности в своих криокапсулах.

Джим снова расцветает улыбкой.

— Ну и _сукин сын_!

* * *

А затем энергия отключается.

* * *

Они оба одновременно чувствуют неестественный резкий рывок и тут же расходятся, возвращаясь к профессиональным обязанностям.

Джим хватает Скотти и бежит в инженерный.

Боунс начнет выкрикивать команды аварийной блокировки и устремляется к ближайшей биокровати, закрепляя ремнями лежащего на ней беднягу.

* * *

— Надеюсь, у тебя нет морской болезни, — с сарказмом обращается он к Кэрол, когда приходит её очередь.

— А у вас? — Маркус отвечает ему той же гримасой.

— Есть, — невесело ухмыляется он.

* * *

— Блядь! Блядь! БЛЯДЬ! — кричит он, когда искусственная гравитация начинает выходить из строя. — ДЕРЖИТЕСЬ ЗА ЧТО-НИБУДЬ!

* * *

— _Внимание всем палубам. Запущены протоколы эвакуации. Проследуйте в спасательный отсек и получите доступ к шатлу_.

— НЕТ, ГРЁБАНОЕ ДЕРЬМО! — кричит Боунс, пользуясь тем, что искусственная гравитация временно пришла в порядок, для того чтобы запихнуть биокровати с самыми тяжёлыми пациентами в ближайшую медицинскую эвакуационную капсулу.

* * *

Корабль стабилизируется.

Коммуникатор жужжит и пищит через всю комнату.

* * *

— Инженерный медотсеку. Это Скотти.

— Говорит Маккой.

— Доктор, Спок уже здесь, но… я думаю, вам тоже лучше сюда спуститься. Это Джим, он…

— Боже мой, что этот недоумок натворил _в этот раз_!

* * *

К тому времени, как он добирается до камеры варп-ядра, Спок уже ушёл.

И тело Джима заперто в облученной камере за заблокированной дверью.

— Маккой, я думаю, Спок… думаю, что он пошёл за Ханом, — говорит ему Скотти сквозь слёзы. — Кто-то же должен, учитывая, что он сделал с капитаном.

Боунс закрывает глаза и молча проклинает имя Джима до небес.

— Дай угадаю, — тянет он, поворачиваясь к инженеру. — Джим забыл сказать вам, что с ним всё будет хорошо и просто отлично, он будет в порядке, и он будет чертовски болтлив минут через двадцать после того, как мы вытащим его из этой смертельной радиационной ловушки?

— Э, доктор? Что вы имеете в виду…

— Начни процесс деконтаминации, Скотти. И свяжись с Сулу и приведи его сюда, мне понадобится подкрепление.

* * *

— О боже, Боунс, почему-у-у-у-у, — вопит Джим, царапая ногтями лицо.

— Давай только без мелодрам. Ты и умереть-то толком не успел, — снова огрызается Боунс, заставляя его лечь.

Сулу ловит Скотти, когда тот падает в обморок.


	3. Глава 3

Мозг Боунса крутится на предельной скорости.

Слишком много людей знают о том, что Джим забрался в отсек варп-ядра. И о том, что это — с гарантией дорога в одну сторону.

Практически вся команда уже уверена, что их капитан мертв. Черт, да половина из них видели его мертвым, когда его как можно быстрее пронесли через медотсек в ближайшую карантинную камеру.

Боунсу просто позарез нужен способ объяснить тот факт, что Джим по-прежнему живее всех живых — и объяснить так, чтобы при этом не использовать слова «бессмертный» или «воскресший».

* * *

Погодите-ка...

Это что... Этот триббл что, _дышит_?

* * *

— Маккой, я — исполняющий обязанноси капитана. И мне в самом деле нужно вернуться на мостик, — вдруг говорит Сулу от двери; Скотти всё еще лежит без сознания у его ног.

— Идите, Сулу, — со стоном отмахивается Джим, прежде чем Боунс успевает ответить сам. — Со Скотти мы разберемся.

— Думаю, парень, ты имел в виду, что _я_ разберусь со Скотти, — язвительно добавляет Боунс, кивая рулевому, который отходит в суматоху основного медотсека. — Ты отправляешься обратно в земли лишенных пульса.

— Что? Почему?!

— Объясню позже. А сейчас ложись и постарайся выглядеть мертвым от радиации.

— Боунс! — пытается возражать Джим, но замолкает при шипении гипошприца, который Боунс втыкает в его шею.

Его глаза закатываются, и Боунс ловит его, аккуратно опуская обратно на биокровать.

* * *

Он стоит над трибблом, его взгляд мечется между животным и пищащими наверху мониторами.

— Криокапсулу мне, быстро! — выкрикивает он, молясь про себя, чтобы его безумный план _сработал_.

* * *

Кэрол слышит его и немедленно подбегает к нему.

— Доктор, что вы такое за...

— Этот триббл был мертв, Маркус. А потом я вколол ему кровь Хана.

Кэрол широко раскрывает глаза, мгновенно поняв всё, что из этого следует.

— Кирк... — выдыхает она.

* * *

— Вытащите этого парня из криокапсулы! Поддерживайте его в медикаментозной коме!

Кэрол бросает на Боунса недоуменный взгляд, пока он поспешно запускает программу размораживания.

— Мы засунем сюда Кирка, — продолжает он, лихорадочно изобретая отговорки. — Это единственный шанс сохранить функции его мозга.

Кэрол резко поворачивается к нему.

— Сколько у нас осталось крови Хана?

Гримаса, которую он корчит в ответ, больше всего похожа на оскал.

— Нисколько, — он отчаянно оглядывается в поисках ближайшего комма.

* * *

— Энтерпрайз вызывает Спока! Спок!

Помехи.

Черт побери!

* * *

Две медсестры вбегают в главный отсек, опустевшая криокапсула катится между ними.

Боунс бросает комм и несется обратно к изоляционной камере.

* * *

— Док? Что такое?.. — спрашивает Скотти заплетающимся языком и садится на полу, опираясь о ближайшую переборку.

Боунс тормозит и разворачивается, пригвождая инженера взглядом.

— Черт, у меня нет времени разбираться с тем, что ты пришел в себя! — стонет он. — Оставайся здесь и не высовывайся. Или я успокою тебя с помощью гипо-шприца.

— Док?!

— Успокоительное, — со значением повторяет он инженеру, после чего принимается толкать биокровать Джима к двери.

* * *

Как только Кэрол начинает вводить протоколы криогенной процедуры, Боунс разворачивается и снова хватается за комм.

— Маккой вызывает мостик. Я не могу связаться со Споком. Мне. Нужен. Хан. Живым, — четко выговаривает он. — Доставьте этого сукина сына на борт немедленно! — он делает паузу и добавляет: — Я думаю, он может спасти Кирка.

* * *

Спок вваливается в медотсек в сопровождении полудюжины краснорубашечников из отдела безопасности. Они тащат Хана — избитого, покрытого синяками и без сознания.

Боунс втыкает гипо-экстрактор в его запястье еще до того, как его заканчивают пристегивать к койке.

А потом, с пробиркой крови в руке, он вкалывает в шею ублюдка сильнейшее снотворное, какое только у них есть. Дважды.

* * *

Он запускает синтезирующее оборудование и, глубоко вздохнув, заставляет себя не думать про Джима.

Он больше ничего не может для него сделать — до тех пор, пока они не пришвартуются и не смогут выгрузить пациентов.

Но другие пациенты в медотсеке? Им он _может_ помочь.

И еще, пожалуй, ему стоит найти время разобраться с инженером, по-прежнему торчащим в изоляционной каюте.

Черт, не стоило все-таки отпускать Сулу.

* * *

— Скотти, сядь.

— Не могу поверить! — восклицает тот, игнорируя Боунса и продолжая взбудораженно расхаживать туда-сюда.

— Скотти!

— Вы вообще представляете, какой ремонт мы можем проводить прямо в полете, док? Понятное дело, я не могу рисковать жизнями команды. Но наш капитан? Да он повсюду может пробраться на нашей девочке!

— Мистер Скотт!

— Да вы только подумайте, как мы сможем проапгрейдить старый проксимальный пространственный инвертор! А еще...

— Господи боже! Вы всерьез думаете, что я позволю использовать Джима в качестве живого ремонтного бота?!

Скотти останавливается и запускает пальцы в волосы, опустив голову со смущенной улыбкой.

— Эээ, ну да. Так сколько еще, пока он... ну это, вы знаете... не перестанет быть мертвым снова, док?

— Ну, для начала нам нужно вытащить его из криокапсулы. А потом я сориентируюсь по ситуации, в зависимости от того, сколько адмиралов решат сунуть нос в Джимовы дела.

— ...не могу поверить! — снова восклицает Скотти.

* * *

— Мостик вызывает медотсек, — раздается по комму голос Сулу.

— Маккой на связи. Что там происходит, лейтенант?

— Мы пришвартовались и готовы передавать пациентов. Но, доктор, к вам тут направляются три адмирала, и у них точно будут вопросы.

— ...Вот дерьмо.

* * *

— Джеймс Т. Кирк, если ты хочешь сделать хоть что-то полезное в своей прискорбно короткой, но повторяющейся жизни, ты останешься мертвым в этой криокапсуле, слышишь меня? И даже не пытайся очнуться, когда тебе полагается быть замороженным!

Джим остается неподвижным и безжизненным в капсуле, полностью игнорируя бормотание Боунса.

— Клянусь Богом, парень, если я сейчас влипну из-за того, что ты не оставался мертвым, я ударю тебя в лицо. Многократно. Твоей собственной ржавой сломанной линейкой из чертежного набора.

* * *

Барнетт, Ногура и Комак заходят в медотсек один за другим, выстраиваясь в ряд у ног криокапсулы Джима.

Боунс шагает к ним от стола, уставленного синтезирующими приборами, и безупречным движением отдает честь.

— Маккой, — отрывисто кивает Ногура. — Докладывайте.

* * *

За следующие десять минут он лаконично излагает лучшую чушь для прикрытия, которую когда-либо слышал. А благодаря общению с Джимом он слышал немало чуши за последние годы. Так что это о чем-то да говорит.

— И вы всерьез считаете, что это может сработать? — спрашивает Ногура, оглядываясь на на фракционный дистиллятор, исходящий паром на столе.

— Честно сказать, сэр, я понятия не имею. Люди и трибблы не то чтобы сравнимы в плане физиологии. Но мы не узнаем, пока не попробуем. В конце концов, Кирк _уже_ мертв, что ему терять.

Ногура пристально смотрит ему в глаза несколько долгих секунд. Затем он отворачивается и бросает взгляд на Комака — тот едва заметно кивает.

— Собирайте всё, что нужно, Маккой, и подготовьте вашего капитана к транспортировке. Вас ждет закрытая палата в госпитале Флота в Сан-Фран. У вас будет доступ к чему угодно и кому угодно, что только может вам понадобиться, без всяких объяснений. Мне нужны регулярные доклады и соглашение о том, что всё происходящее с этого момента подлежит высшей степени секретности. Попробуйте рассказать кому-то прежде, чем я дам вам разрешение — и будете радоваться, если вам придется расплатиться только головой.

Боунс с трудом сглатывает и отрывисто кивает.

— Так точно, сэр...

* * *

— То есть что вы имеете в виду — он пропал? — шипит он адмиралу позже этим вечером, на время позабыв всю субординацию.

— Именно это и имею в виду, — едва не рычит в ответ Ногура, явно не впечатленный. — Доктор Бойс числится пропавшим без вести со дня атаки на Дэйстром.

— Дайте-ка угадаю, — язвительно тянет Боунс, — адмиралы Пайк и Арчер исчезли в то же самое время, и где они — вы тоже вы понятия не имеете.

Ногура выглядит шокированным на долю секунды, прежде чем его лицо разглаживается в отработанном спокойствии. Боунс ничуть этим не убежден.

— Это конфиденциальная информация, доктор.

— Угу, — кивает Боунс, — и я готов поспорить, если я укажу, что Пайк должен числиться погибшим, а не пропавшим — не добьюсь ничего, кроме «без комментариев», а?

— Без комментариев.

Боунс закатывает глаза, когда адмирал позволяет себе едва заметно усмехнуться.

— Ладно, если не Бойс, то мне нужен Л'Винг'Тинг, — продолжает Боунс, по-прежнему бессовестно игнорируя звание собеседника. — Он следующий лучший вирусолог Флота. Доставьте его сюда как можно быстрее.

— Я посмотрю, что мы можем сделать. И вот еще что, Маккой. Если вы попробуете заговорить об этом с Комаком, он сделает из вашей головы чучело. И я позволю ему установить его в главном холле.

— Вас понял, _сэр_ , — отвечает Боунс, приподняв бровь и тоже усмехаясь.

* * *

Боунс проводит следующие три дня, кляня себя за то, какой он дурак; если бы он знал, что ему придется заставить эту чертову сыворотку _реально работать_ , он бы придумал любой другой способ скрыть, скажем так, _уникальность_ Джима.

Черт возьми, да адмиралы в самом деле ожидают, что он сотворит им чудо!

* * *

На четвертый день он запускает программу-симулятор снова, останавливается, а потом бросается бежать по коридору госпиталя, крича во все горло.

— Ногура! Ногура, идите сюда, быстро! Быстро, я сказал!

* * *

— Вы уверены, Маккой?

— Я уже говорил, адмирал. Он уже мертв, хуже не станет.

* * *

На четвертый день они извлекают Джима из капсулы и закачивают в его кровь супер-сыворотку Хана.

На четвертый день рука Джима дергается.

* * *

Как только Барнетт и Ногура уходят снова, Боунс заливает прозрачную вытяжку из моллюска в одну из капельниц Джима и хватает зашифрованный падд, который тайно передал ему Скотти.

* * *

— Маккой, вы хотите, чтобы мы сделали _что_?!

— Я хочу, чтобы вы забрались в ближайшее хранилище химвеществ или что-нибудь такое и унесли оттуда столько облученных материалов, сколько сможете.

— ... _но зачем_?

— Потому что Джим с его природными странностями излечивается от радиационного отравления намного, намного быстрее, чем я смогу объясниь, даже с прикрытием супер-сыворотки.

— И вы хотите облучить его снова, чтобы избежать подозрений?

— Да! Так что давайте, поторапливайтесь!

— Если нас поймают, вы нам со Скотти будете должны по гроб жизни.

— Простое решение, Сулу. _Не попадитесь_!

Боунс отключает связь прежде, чем рулевой успевает ему ответить.

* * *

— Доктор Маккой. Я хотел бы уточнить текущее состояние здоровья нашего капитана.

Боунс от неожиданности подпрыгивает — как ему кажется — на добрых шесть футов.

— Господи, Спок! Как ты сюда попал?

Спок не-хмурится.

— Я просто вошел в здание через переднюю дверь, поднялся на этот этаж, используя крайний слева турболифт в фойе, и прошел быстрым шагом по коридору, пока не достиг двери с надписью «Кирк». Когда я не получил ответа на стук, я использовал свой стандартный идентификационный чип Флота в сканере двери и дверь открылась. Таким образом, вы видите меня здесь.

— Что?! Эта комната должна быть полностью недоступна!

Спок снова не-хмурится.

— Мне не сообщили об этом, доктор. Простите, я должен исправить свою ошибку в нарушении протокола и уйти.

— Эй, подожди, Спок! Ты уже здесь, так что можешь с тем же успехом получить ответы на свои вопросы. Ты не виноват, что не нашлось ничего, что могло бы тебя остановить.

— ...Если вы настаиваете, доктор.

* * *

— Доктор, вам известно, что я, как вулканец, обладаю более острыми чувствами, чем стандартный человек.

— Да, Спок?

— В таком случае я должен спросить, почему вещество, которое вы добавили в капельницу с физраствором, имеет сильный запах концентрированных Dendrobranchiata, также известных как обычная земная креветка? Насколько мне известно, капитан должен испытывать сильную анафилактическую реакцию на это вещество, и я не могу представить, какие преимущества в медицинском смысле это может предоставить.

Боунс внутренне кричит.

И отчаянно пытается придумать еще какой-нибудь бред для прикрытия.

* * *

А знаете что?

 _Да пошло оно всё нахер_.

* * *

— Капитан — бессмертный.

— Бессмертная заноза в моей заднице, угу.

— Я... я должен вернуться к себе...

* * *

Спустя каких-то пару часов Спок возвращается вместе с Ухурой.

Или, точнее, Ухура врывается в палату, волоча за собой явно сопротивляющегося Спока.

— Спок, — вздыхает Боунс, сжимая пальцами переносицу, — какая часть « _не рассказывай никому_ » пролетела мимо твоих острых ушей?

— За свое пребывание на Земле, доктор, я усвоил, что недальновидно утаивать важную информацию от своих партнеров. В особенности тогда, когда партнер — целеустремленная и умная молодая женщина с выраженным стремлением к независимости.

Боунс оглядывается через плечо туда, где Ухура внимательно смотрит на Джима. Она отвечает ему яростным взглядом и убирает волосы Джима со лба нежным прикосновением руки. Боунс сглатывает и поворачивается обратно к Споку.

Спок поднимает правую бровь.

— Мистер Спок, — Боунс сглатывает снова, — я должен заключить, что вы — весьма рассудительный человек.

* * *

Спустя неделю после разговора с Ногурой в медотсеке «Энтерпрайз» Боунс позволяет остаткам радиации исчезнуть из клеток Джима и отключает большинство проводов и трубок, поддерживавших его «жизнь».

Двенадцать часов спустя веки Джима, задрожав, открываются.

* * *

— Вот только не надо драмы, ты был едва мертв.

Джим поворачивает голову и смотрит на него, прищурясь.

— Я никогда не бываю просто едва мертв, — хрипло говорит он.

— Да если бы! Может, тогда мне не пришлось продолжать травить тебя всю неделю.

— Травить?

— Теоретически ты схватил огромную дозу облучения, мне надо было как-то поддерживать видимость. Мертвым ты исцеляешься медленнее, так что я держал тебя в безжизненном состоянии с помощью обычных трюков и вводил радиокативные радий и стронций так часто, как только осмеливался. А то, что у тебя то и дело пропадали жизненные показатели, я свалил на переливания.

— Что? Какие еще переливания?

— Такие. Вливал в тебя сыворотку, которую синтезировал из суперкрови Хана. Кстати, она действительно работает. Именно ей мы объясняем твое чудесное возвращение в мир живых.

— Хан?

— В твоей крови теперь полно его крови. Скажи мне, ты не испытываешь тяги к убийствам? Не чувствуешь себя обезумевшим от власти? Деспотичным?

— Не больше, чем обычно. Как ты его поймал?

— Я — никак.

Спок входит в поле зрения Джима, и Джим бледнеет, понимая вдруг, что вулканец только что слышал весь их разговор.

* * *

— Спок. Я... просто... спасибо. За то, что спас мою жизнь.

— Судя по всему, капитан, ваша жизнь отличается привычкой спасаться самостоятельно. Ваши благодарности не...

— Спок! — перебивает его Джим. — Серьезно, спасибо. Если бы ты не поймал Хана, у меня не было бы прикрытия для моего состояния. И тогда — кто знает, что адмиралитет сделал бы со мной.

— Эй, а что насчет меня? — Боунс усмехается с другой стороны биокровати. — Где мои благодарности? Я прикрывал твою тощую задницу больше раз, чем могу вспомнить. И Ухура! Это она удержала Спока, чтобы он не вколотил лицо Хана ему же в затылок!

Джим только закатывает глаза и показывает Боунсу средний палец.

— Так что там с Пайком и Арчером? — спрашивает он, когда Боунс только хмыкает в ответ.

Боунс вздыхает и на секунду прикрывает глаза.

— Да, насчет этого... Никто до сих пор не знает.

— ...блядь.

* * *

Это уже становится привычкой: Ногура приходит в палату каждый день, ровно в шесть вечера.

Боунс уже успел подготовить Джима к тому, что адмирал наверняка появится вечером, и, соответственно, они сверяют свои истории, чтобы убедиться, что они совпадают и ни в чем не расходятся.

Как выясняется, им не стоило беспокоиться.

* * *

— Капитан Кирк, рад видеть вас в сознании, — начинает адмирал довольно дружелюбно.

— Спасибо, сэр. Я тоже рад быть в сознании, — улыбается Джим в ответ.

— Ну что ж, теперь, когда вы очнулись, у меня есть к вам предложение.

— Предложение, сэр?

— Да, Кирк. Вы говорите мне, где бы вы спрятали двоих бессмертных адмиралов, будь вы упивающимся властью тираном-главнокомандующим Звездного флота, а взамен я случайно удаляю все записи охранных систем, на которых ваш рулевой и главный инженер грабят склад химического оружия.

Боунс едва не роняет коробку со шприцами, которую держал в руках.

* * *

— Ну что, мальчики, договорились? — спрашивает Ногура спустя несколько долгих секунд молчания.

— Сэр... — неуверенно начинает Джим. — Я не уверен, что понимаю, что вы имеете в виду...

— Хватит, Кирк. Я знаю, что у тебя хронический спонтанный синдром Лазаря.

Джим оглядывается на Боунса со смесью паники и потрясения на лице.

Боунс смотрит на него в ответ — такими же широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Погодите, — вдруг говорит Боунс. — У этой штуки есть _название?!_

* * *

Джим, по правде говоря, понятия не имеет, где Маркус мог спрятать (или не прятал) двоих его наставников. Но зато он знает, как добраться до кое-каких файлов, которые Арчер убрал подальше.

Как только Ногура приносит ему пару подходящих паддов и снабжает пачкой кодов безопасности, Джим бодро принимается взламывать базы данных и архивы Секции 33.

— Стокгольм. Район Остермальм. Там есть старые здания Флота, которые стоят в очереди на ремонт. Вот только они в этой очереди уже пятнадцать лет и без всяких изменений в статусе. А еще — отметка о транспондерном перемещении туда в ночь атаки, вот только персоны, теоретически совершившей перемещение, на самом деле не существует в природе.

Ногура кивает, проверив для себя всё, что отыскал Джим.

— Перепроверьте с файлами Секции 33 для верности, но, полагаю, вы правы. Маккой, собирайте полную аптечку; похоже, нам троим предстоит сверхсекретное полевое задание.

* * *

Стокгольм, с точки зрения приличного южного джентльмена Маккоя, холоднее выстуженных бездн глубочайшего и темнейшего ледяного ада.

Джим, нечеловеческое порождение Айовы, радостно расхаживает в рубашке с коротким рукавом.

* * *

Воспользовавшись статусом Ногуры как исполняющего обязанности главнокомандующего, они без всяких препятствий проникают в заброшенное с виду здание. Спустя пару секунд после того, как они проходят через центральную дверь, их встречает женщина, назвавшаяся директором отделения, которая с энтузиазмом рассказывает о фантастических исследованиях, проводимых здесь.

Меньше чем через минуту предложенной экскурсии Боунс понимает, что Секция 33 держит это место в тайне по той простой причине, что большинство био-экспериментов, которые они видят в различных комнатах и лабораториях, _категорически_ незаконны.

Незаконны и до отвращения аморальны.

* * *

— Это что, мозг?! — Джим едва не вскрикивает, когда они заглядывают в одну из комнат во время экскурсии.

— Да, разумеется! — жизнерадостно подтверждает директор. — И к тому же вулканский! Мы сейчас проводим серию опытов по созданию гибридного искусственного интеллекта. Некоторые связи пока что нестабильны, но я верю, что мои сотрудники скоро решат проблемы с плавящимися коннекторами. Но вы бы только слышали, какие крики оно издает, когда что-то идет не так! Клянусь богом, потом в ушах звенит несколько часов!

Ногура смотрит на женщину с отвращением.

— Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит, — выдавливает Джим и исчезает в коридоре, по которому они только что пришли.

Боунсу приходится справляться с собственной тошнотой на месте.

* * *

Вскоре после этого Ногура теряет терпение и требует, чтобы им наконец показали то, ради чего они пришли.

Женщина сглатывает и нервно кивает, явно пытаясь скрыть свое беспокойство за преувеличенно радостной улыбкой.

* * *

Комнаты в подвале было бы точнее назвать камерами в подземелье.

Боунс не может не заметить, что Джиму становится по-настоящему плохо; он протягивает руку и сжимает его ладонь.

* * *

Арчер... не жив, когда они находят троих мужчин, сгрудившихся в одной из темных клеток из металла и бетона.

Бойс лежит на коленях Пайка, дышит с трудом, что-то клокочет в его легких. У Пайка — опознаёт Боунс — зараженные ожоги третьей степени почи по всему лицу и открытой груди.

У Арчера от грудной клетки осталось немного.

Пайк открывает глаза, и струйка черной крови стекает из угла его рта.

Ногура выхватывает фазер из кобуры и стреляет в директора прежде, чем кто-нибудь успевает моргнуть.

* * *

Физически Пайк и Арчер приходят в порядок за несколько дней. Бойсу, не наделенному «благословенной» способностью не оставаться мертвым, требуется несколько недель, чтобы оправиться от хронической пневмонии, но современная медицина справляется и с этим.

Психически же... Психически они все сломаны.

Пайк, в частности, особенно нестабилен.

После пыток, пережитых в руках Нерона, он и так уже страдал тревожным расстройством, и, хотя и не любил это признавать, в его медкарте был диагноз «пост-травматический синдром». Неделя, проведенная в роли лабораторной крысы в худшем из возможных вариантов, совершенно точно не пошла ему на пользу.

— Как ты сделал это? — спрашивает Пайк, когда входит, с трудом переставляя ноги, в тесную палату госпиталя Звездного флота, в которой Джим — технически — всё еще содержится.

— Как я сделал что? — уточняет Боунс, вскакивая на ноги и бросаясь к дрожащему адмиралу.

Но Пайк игнорирует его и подходит, шатаясь, к постели, где разлегся Джим с бумажной — это надо же — книгой в руках.

— Кирк, — Пайк едва не всхлипывает, и это приводит Боунса в ужас, — как ты сделал это?

Джим спокойно откладывает книгу в сторону и медленно садится, опуская руку на плечо адмирала. Он осторожно усаживает его рядом с собой.

— Никак, Крис, — тихо говорит он. — Сначала — никак. Я просто забивал на это и отправлялся пить, я придумал шкалу измерения боли от единицы до «уничтожения души», я ввязывался в драки и пытался забыть о Кодосе, причиняя себе боль. Но это всё не работает. Если только добавлять страдания, это никогда не сработает.

— Но... Но как тогда...

— Вообще-то это очень просто, адмирал, — улыбается Джим. — Нужно найти кого-нибудь достаточно умного, и доброго, и готового защищать, и он подталкивает тебя к тому, чтобы попробовать сделать лучше. И тогда ты прекращаешь просто выживать; ты позволяешь всей своей жизни _ожить_.

* * *

— Джимми, — произносит Боунс в почти полной тишине. Слышится только далекий шорох городского транспорта и тихое, ровное дыхание вымотанного и уснувшего адмирала Пайка.

— Джимми, — повторяет он, и они сидят рядом на краю постели, где вымотанный и уснувший Пайк свернулся калачиком за их спинами, и смотрят, как звезды восходят над городом, который они привыкли называть домом.

— Джим, — он кладет руку на колено Джима. Тот накрывает ее собственной ладонью.

— Джи...

Джим обрывает его мягким прикосновением губ.

Боунс улыбается, когда горячий воздух их дыхания смешивается.

— Джим. Ты ведь тоже помог мне ожить, знаешь.


End file.
